


Time to have some fun

by Cel_is_a_girl



Series: Au One Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Ink why must you forgot :(, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, im sorry error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cel_is_a_girl/pseuds/Cel_is_a_girl
Summary: I had a thought and this happened.
Relationships: Error Sans/original character
Series: Au One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Time to have some fun

H e h e— Im not saying the category anymore so now you have to guess :)) !Sensitive topics ahead!

————————————————————————————————————————

Ink blinks in confusion, he was sure he was forgetting something important. He then pauses from painting a background on a canvas and looks at his scarf, which was covered in very neat looking notes, and sees nothing of importance. So he naturally shrugs it off and continues painting.

————————————————————————————————————————

Elsewhere...

————————————————————————————————————————

A mysterious figure grins, "Well little destroyer... It seems as the Creator has forgotten about you~" they spoke delighted Error looks up from his chained position in terror.

_no- NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO PLLLLEAASE! N O!_

he was the only person who could of saved him. He then quietly sobs, as the mysterious figure walks up to him and grabs his chin roughly, "Awww~ Are you crying? Well... **stop**." The figure said with a very nice tone until the end.

Error sobs even more, he doesn't want this! _Someone.. please.._! As his sobs increased the figure then kissed him, roughly to make him stop sobbing. The figure pulls away, and smirks, with lust in their eyes. Error shivers and tries to squirm away from the figures touch as he sees the lust in the others eyes. " ** _Time to have some fun~"_**

————————————————————————————————————————

Alright so you may be wondering. "Why didn't error kill the mysterious figure?" Reason being! It was because of the chains he was bonded in that he couldn't use his magic(strings) Since they were the type that will make the user not be able to use ANY magic. And im sorry- I was in an angsty mood again- aahHH- IM SORRY ERROR ))):

Published: 7-18-2020 Time: 11:44 pm edit: edit2:


End file.
